<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>第9个32岁（修改版） by Jade_L</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371679">第9个32岁（修改版）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_L/pseuds/Jade_L'>Jade_L</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Inspired by Real Events, RPS - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:46:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_L/pseuds/Jade_L</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mate 和Maya的2016年，那个九月。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elisabeth von Österreich-Ungarn | Elisabeth of Bavaria/Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth), Maya Hakvoort/Máté Kamarás</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>第9个32岁（修改版）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>虽然是18年写的东西了，但是时过境迁以后，对西皮的相处细节有了更新的理解，于是把这篇修改成了自己更喜欢的模样。塞入了一些新的梗+改了些语病。<br/>依然：这次创作背景是从16年3月麻袋德巡开始的 直到同年玛雅50岁生日会。<br/>创造灵感来自正主facebook</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>1. 疲惫</h3>
<p>还有十天，巡演就结束了。可是很久以来医生一直警告他不能再上台了，他恢复的比自己预料中慢很多。</p>
<p>Martin 和Christoph在此之前一直在帮助他，可是很显然，一些粉丝和观众还是有些失望。    “我不再那么年轻了，”Máté咳嗽了几下，“我自己都能感受到嗓子有多哑。”“这不能怪你，毕竟戒烟是很难熬的，加上你严重的感冒，病情反反复复的肯定很折磨你。”同事安慰他。   </p>
<p> 其实他一直很享受自己的职业生涯。在这次巡演之前，他很久没有在剧院长时间呆过了，更经常的是各种演唱会的排练，更多的闲暇时间使自己在绘画方面的兴趣愈发凸显。曾经他也经常上自己的fanpage去看演唱会视频，不过这都是曾经了。他依然享受剧院时光，可是这次，他糟糕的身体状况已经影响到了精神状态，他的感受实在是不算好。况且，他对这次巡演感到前所未有的孤单，偌大的剧院里，形影相吊的错觉挥之不去。他摸着自己的头发，为了tod这个角色，也出于自己喜欢，他一直留着长发，还得漂成金色。“我要跟你们说再见了，”Máté对着镜子喃喃自语。    </p>
<p>他给自己放了一个长假。把头发理短，并且染成了白金色。 </p><h3>2. 喘息</h3>
<p>整个4月和5月，他都留给了绘画，灵感喷涌，笔触不停。他愈发意识到自己可以当个全职的画家，并隐约瞥见了职业生涯的另一个走向。眼下，这可能算一场缓慢的自我疗伤。在5月末尾，他收到了6月维也纳4 voices of musical 和7月 made in japan的演出邀请，回到维也纳的行程的敲定令他感到高兴又放松。他懂得这种因回到维也纳而同步引发的隐秘的欢喜与焦灼意味着什么——他又要和Maya一起排练和表演了，真是好事情。   </p>
<p>排练的时候Máté自拍了好几张，并且照例“偷拍”了Maya，有她出镜的画面都是俩人极度放松的时刻。（PS 他喜欢Maya的笑容）</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
回到久违的维也纳真开心啊。接连几天他都认为当下的生活状态是值得分享的。 </p>
<p>Made in japan活动举办以后，他决定去伦敦玩一周，就他自己。在粉丝推荐下，五天看了七部音乐剧。对他而言，在剧院里面，简简单单地作为一个在台底下看表演的一个观众，真是难得的享受。他感觉自己的状态越来越好了，去酒吧喝酒的时候，自己甚至被要求出示证件（他当然为此感到特别得意）。7月的天气暖洋洋的。每个夜晚，他都很惬意。   </p>
<p> Máté的工作又开启了新日程，他将于9月份在日本办巡回演唱会。这意味着他要在日本度过他的第九个32岁生日了（笑，他年轻的就像32岁的小伙子，不，也许比32岁更小）。他和Maya的生日就隔两天，到时候得从日本给Maya发生日祝福了。他有时听到她对别人谈及自己，讲的都是“Máté比我小好多”，尽管他并不会费力的去记两人的年龄差，可他从不认同这句话。于是他仔细的想了一下，Maya今年50岁了。这很奇妙，因为他丈量两人的相识岁月，往往是依靠那些特殊的时间点；比起年龄这个数字，他想到的更多的是，从他单方面认识Maya的那年算起，Maya已经走进了他的人生18年了，近乎他生命的一半。自始至终，他都认为Maya美极了。  </p>
<p>那时候他还完全没想到Maya会办50岁生日演唱会。</p><h3>3. 渴望</h3>
<p>8月底的时候，他收到了Maya的邮件。邮件里Maya邀请他参加她自己9月底的50岁生日演唱会，她非常希望他有时间来，因为对她而言，这么有意义的一天里他必不可少。看完邮件以后他深吸了一口气。</p>
<p>Maya的50岁生日，她的大日子。他肯定要去的！假如Maya不邀请他，他自己也会想办法参加的（当然Maya不会不请他，他也一定会去，他们俩有这个默契）。现在，他想打一通电话给玛雅。</p>
<p>“Maya，我想让你知道，我很开心你邀请我，我简直是太为你高兴了，我一定一定一定会去的，这是你的大日子，能在你身边，我感到非常荣幸。” “太好了！”Maya在电话里笑了，“Máté你现在是在日本吧，我知道你九月份在日本有演唱会，还担心你没有时间呢。” </p>
<p>“怎么会呢，就算今年没有演唱会我也给你发生日祝福的，每年都会。” </p>
<p>这头电话停顿了几秒，“你对我而言是不一样的，Máté。去年我工作太忙了......差点忘了给你发消息，结果反而是你先给我发了生日讯息，我一直很愧疚。我没法不记挂你，你知道的”，一声叹息响起在耳边，“咱们生日离得这么近...这是缘分，你就像我的家人。</p>
<p>”Maya的声音很舒缓，“之前你巡演生病的时候，我一直很担心。6月份见到你的时候，看到你精神状态很好，我才放心。</p>
<p>”“在日本照顾好自己啊，你要在那里过40岁生日啦，哈，才40岁，你还是那么年轻。”</p>
<p>“Maya谢谢你，不过我不是40岁”，不，他想说的不是这个，他想叫Maya放下年龄上的差异，这并不是一道鸿沟，“我是第九个32岁，现在酒保还要查我的证件呢。” 于是他开了一个蹩脚的玩笑。可是电话那头依然传来了笑声，Maya的笑声很好听。Máté小心的捧着电话，沉浸在Maya的声音里，他的语气都是放轻的。有很多话想对她说，却不适合都在电话里讲；很想见到她，但是一时半会儿还碰不着面。</p>
<p>最终他说，“Maya你不用担心我，我刚给自己放完假。我现在知道了自己应该不再剧目巡演，而是办一个画作巡演，就是当场画画的那种......啊我创作的速度已经不再是当年在大阪那会儿的绘画速度了，不过如果是送给你的画，我最好还是画慢点。”</p>
<p>又一个蹩脚的玩笑。</p><h3>4. 无言</h3>
<p>真到生日会那天，Máté思绪万千，在这个日子里，他不能不回想起那些二人交织的岁月，那些回忆里的好时光。Maya在舞台上难掩热泪，她不停地鞠躬，向她深爱的观众致谢。她唱 “Ich gehör nur mir”，他也难忍激动，紧紧的握着她的手，同她一起泪水盈眶。</p>
<p>他就站在最中间，就在Maya的身旁，完全控制不住自己。</p>
<p>“Maya，我唯一的伊丽莎白，每次我唱起一粒沙里的歌曲，走进我脑海的都是你的身影，跟你在一起的一粒沙是我拥有的最好的舞台时光。”他一向不吝于自己的夸奖，对于Maya，更是如此。</p>
<p>演唱会结束后的酒会，他凑到Maya身边跟她聊天，今天她是绝对主角，他是插队跟她说话的。</p>
<p>“Maya，尽管你已经知道了，但是我还是想亲自告诉你。”他把自己98年在维也纳看到的一切告诉了她，他的震惊，他的决心，他的不甘。</p>
<p>“你是发誓要在维也纳演Tod的起因。我太幸运，真的做到了。”他喝了一口酒，把突如其来的紧张压了下去。</p>
<p>“Maya，你是我心里最好最好的皇后，跟你在一起的时间太美好了，维也纳的二年半，日本的两次巡演，意大利的一个夏天，那么那么多次的演唱会。”他喃喃地说道，“我真希望你知道我有多么感激05年我们一起拍摄了官方录像。”</p>
<p>Maya对他笑，她今天容光焕发，比以往漂亮， 比记忆里第一次见到她还要漂亮。“我知道，”她的眼睛还有点红呢，是因为刚才哭了，“所以最中间的位置是你的，歌曲最重要的唱词也是你的，Máté，你也是我最重要、最喜欢的tod，是我在生日会上最希望见到的人。”</p>
<p>一粒沙在他们的人生之路上，占的比重太重了。是两人相识的开端，并远不止这段友谊的全部；在这个时候，Máté是那么的庆幸这一点。</p>
<p>他到底没有告诉Maya，德巡的时候他有多么想念她。有些话当面是说不出来的。<br/>
<br/>
过了几天，Máté看当场的视频的时候，发觉自己哭的太明显了。他的神情叫自己回想起了十一年前，在维也纳的巡演结束，同样也是Maya告别场上自己的表情。</p>
<p>从这个意义上讲，他可能真的是32岁。</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>